Operation Peace And Harmony
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For the Magic Kingdom all they wanted was peace. But when the villains destroy a nearby animal village, they get Wyatt and his friends to help before it's too late.


Introduction:

Well now before we begin, there's a reason why I wanted to do this. It was because ever since I saw Operation Dumbo Drop, it was clear to me that I could do a story but rather instead of doing a story based on the film, it would be totally different from the film. So yeah let's just say I really wanted to do this story for a long time.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

For Master Sergeant Baloo, all he wanted was a nice and relaxing time. But unfortunately that would never happen because he was enlisted in the army to help deal with a personal conflict.

It all began when the villains destroyed the animal villages and once it happened, the princes and princesses knew they must stop their tyranny once and for all.

So they assembled the best of the best: the heroes and the brave and loyal animals together and they needed a plan fast or else the villains might attack again and they wouldn't be prepared and that they could kiss their kingdom goodbye.

While at the meeting Baloo then said "Everyone I might have the answer because I heard that a human by the name of Wyatt and his 10 spiritual therapy animal friends are coming to help us."

They were then silent but they knew they could the ones who could help end this personal conflict once and for all.

What they didn't know was that with what they're about to agree on was about to become the right choice they have ever done.

Chapter 2: The Arrival

And so with their approval, Baloo then waited for them hoping they would be here soon.

Just then, they arrived and Baloo then knew it was weird to be friends with 5 hippos, a triple king sized polar bear, a male reindeer, a male black angus cow, a male black who could walk and talk like a human, a male white rhino and 10 male red billed oxpeckers.

He well didn't know what to say at all because he really didn't know what to say really at all.

Before he could even say anything, Wyatt then said "Hi Baloo so you called."

"Actually yes and I already told you what's been going on here." Baloo then said

"Well yes and honestly we came to help because these bastards made a huge mistake and they have no idea what's about to come."

Once he was done, they then went inside the castle and past the guards and Baloo hoped everyone would see that they really can help.

When finally inside and past the guards, they went to the meeting room and once everyone was able to see them, they really didn't know what to say at all.

Wyatt then said "Now I know some of you are wondering "Who the hell are you?"

Well i'm Wyatt W. Buell and these are my friends Hilda Peter Ralph Jack Tom Milo Wendy John Michael Rocky and there red billed oxpeckers Johnny Joe Dan Cody Cory Chad Jimmy Kevin Stewart and Robin.

Now the reason we came was because after what happened to the poor animal villages, we knew these spineless assholes would be back.

So we've decided to join the battle because look sure they may have an army but me and them have the one thing they don't: our spirit.

Now yes we know they may come back but if they do, they have no idea what's about to come to them and they will pay for what they did.

So what you say can we help you because if not, you won't be able to end this personal conflict once and for all."

Once he was done, they knew he was right because if they don't stop this, then the villains would ruin everything that makes this kingdom so perfect.

And so they agreed and then letted them help because well they personally want all of this to end.

They also knew that since they were coming to help, they made the right decision with them helping out.

Chapter 3: The Rescue

They then heard that most of their residents have been missing ever since the conflict first began and haven't come back since then.

So they ordered Baloo Wyatt the gang and a few of the council members to go save them and bring them safely back.

Once they were outside the castle, they stuck together and knew they must hurry or else.

First, they saw poor Mrs. Jumbo tied up with the Ringmaster beating her up.

So without wasting another second, Wyatt punched and Hilda kicked the living hell out of him.

The punch and kick were so painful that he actually collapsed and didn't even get up.

With the ringmaster down, they were able to untie Mrs. Jumbo and she was finally free even though her son Dumbo died in the attack.

Once she was free, she got away as fast as she could and with the ringmaster done, they knew if they were able to stop the villain army, they must beat them one at a time and they hoped it would work.

And so they searched far and wide and they were able to stop almost all the villains from The Red Queen to Ursula to Jafar to even and this is true even Edgar.

Along the way, they were able to save almost everyone from the Aristocats to T.J. Detweiler to of course Mickey Mouse and his friends to and this is true: Pooh Tigger and Christopher Robin.

The council knew this was right choice because somehow they were able to save most of their residents.

Now they knew there was one last villain: Captain Hook and he had Yen Sid.

So once Wyatt and the gang heard about it, they knew if they stopped Hook once and for all and saved Yen Sid, this personal conflict would end for good.

Chapter 4: One Last Battle

When they were ready, they then headed to confront Hook and end this once and for all.

Once they came, Hook didn't even realize that they were coming for him so he couldn't prepare in time.

They wasted no time and they beat the living hell out of him and making sure he and the other villains would pay for what they've done.

Once Hook was unable to get up, they untied Yen Sid and then left him to suffer because they knew that now that they have Yen Sid, this would all come to an end.

When they arrived, Yen Sid was able to use one of his spells and so all the villains would no longer be a threat to the kingdom.

Chapter 5: Undoing The Damage

When that was done, Yen Sid then did his next spell that involved undoing the damage caused by the villains.

And with his great and powerful magic, he was able to undo all of the damage.

But sure most of the animal residents sadly never came back but their memories will live on forever.

Even better, all of the animal villages were restored back to the way it was and with the villains gone, Yen Sid knew peace has finally come back to the kingdom for good.

Chapter 6: What Happened Next

After the damage was gone, Yen Sid then knew that Wyatt and his friends have done the right thing in helping them stop the personal conflict.

So he sent them back home and everyone in the whole kingdom will never forget their story and how they helped end one of the most brutal conflicts of them all.

Sure they all lived happily ever after but as for Wyatt and his friends well once they came back to their home, they went back to the circus where they were working and even they never forgot about how they helped them end the conflict.

And so that's how it all happened and honestly sure the conflict may be over but someday the villains might return and when they do, Wyatt his friends and the kingdom will be ready.

Epilogue

Well there you go that concludes my 35th story and man doing stories since last April is crazy but somehow I was able to complete that many stories and wow I really can't wait for the future because with the future, you may never know what I will work on next.


End file.
